


First Time For Everything

by weakinteraction



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction
Summary: Izzy's never felt quite this way about the Doctor before.





	First Time For Everything

"You really are the Doctor, aren't you?" Izzy said.

The clues were all there, but it was only now, seeing her about to enter the TARDIS, that Izzy really believed.

The Doctor turned. "I have been trying to tell you." Her eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Well, the thing is, back when you were ... y'know, you--" Izzy gestured with her hands to indicate the outline of the Doctor she'd known, hair and all "--I wouldn't have wanted to do _this_."

Izzy's Doctor hadn't been tall, not exactly, but it still felt strange not to have to stand on tiptoes to kiss her.


End file.
